


You Still Have All Of Me

by Dean_T33



Series: Arrowverse Songfics [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And at the start, Angsty through the middle, Happy Ending, Multi, OT3, Songfic, Zari has her memories restored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: Zari reflects on Ray and Nora leaving the ship.
Relationships: Minor Nate Haywood/Zari Tomaz, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Ray Palmer/Nora Darhk, Ray Palmer/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Arrowverse Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702663
Kudos: 8





	You Still Have All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic! This is Legends based and my OT3 on that particular show. Zari reflects on Ray and Nora leaving the team. Oh and she’d recovered her memories too because it works better. Based off My Immortal by Evanescence.
> 
> Disclaimer: Show is CW’s. Song is Evanescence’s.

**You Still Have All Of Me**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

They’d left a couple of weeks ago, but she still struggled. Where did Zari fit into their little triad? The love the two shared was obvious or everyone to see, especially for the former bearer of the Air Totem. They were perfect for each other.

Whenever she went into the kitchen she was reminded painfully of Ray and his ability to stay positive, even when times seemed like they had about a 0.00001% chance of them coming out on top.

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Standing in the bridge, alone was the worst. It was the first time she acknowledged that she had feelings for Ray, up here, making that speech when she was stuck in a time loop. Of course he had no idea about it but it wasn’t easy.

The simple fact is that Ray made it easier on everyone. He was the always positive guy that made everyone’s day brighter, especially to those who were in love with him.

* * *

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

When Ray first admitted his crush on Nora Darhk, Zari was crushed. But seeing them interact together, talking to Nora, she had to admit that she saw why Ray was so enamoured with her, it was hard for Zari _not_ to be enamoured.

The pair were perfect for each other and Zari couldn’t help but to be jealous, even though she wasn’t sure who to be jealous of. When the pair tentatively offered to have a threesome with Zari in their experimental phase, Zari leaped at the opportunity. The three worked so well together.

But then Nate started to pursue her and the two of them started to back off, not wanting to get in their best friend’s way if he wanted to be with her. Pity they didn’t ask her who she wanted to be with.

* * *

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

Nate still pursing her made it worse. She didn’t want to lead him on but he was also one of the nicer people on the ship and she didn’t want to hurt him, especially with his best friend no longer being on the ship.

When she eventually acquiesced to a date it was pleasant, but her heart yearned for the man that rambled on and a fairy godmother, the two people who’d stolen her heart and didn’t have the decency to give it back.

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

The next time she saw them, Nora was pregnant. Zari held back her tears as she realised that she wouldn’t be raising that child alongside the two of them. Nate was next to her the entire time, this wasn’t where she was supposed to be.

She cried herself to sleep that night, why couldn’t they understand what they were doing to her?

* * *

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

She and Nate had broken up a couple of days later. The two just didn’t fit together at all. Both were okay with it, Nate wasn’t in love with her, and Zari wasn’t ready to move on from the couple that had everything she ever wanted in a relationship.

Avoiding each other for a couple of week when they live in the same time ship was a bit more difficult however.

* * *

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_ _  
_ _But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

She was called in to help with the birth. She doesn’t know why she said yes, (oh, who is she kidding, of course she does), but when the little girl arrives she can’t help but fall in love with it.

They named her Anna after his dead fiancee of many years ago, Ray’s first love. Seeing little Anna, Ray and Nora together broke her heart again and again.

The woman fled, the tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me _

Of course Ray chased after her, with his perfect face and his perfect wife and perfect child. Her words were finally true, finally acknowledging to someone other than herself that she was in love with the both of them.

Ray stuttered, he didn’t realise or whatever crap it was. But soon enough his mouth was on hers, saying that they felt the same way.

Finally, when Zari walked back into the room, the three were together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you all think? I started shipping Ray and Zari together after the time loop episode, and it continued when Zari told Ray to go after Nora a few episodes later, despite her being in love with him (from the way I saw it anyway). And my stupid shipping heart couldn’t handle another ending where my OT3 didn’t end up together. Ugh.


End file.
